ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarjed
Sarjed is the protagonist in Raven: The Six Ancestors and the 2012 sequel. Her real name is Jessica Reddy. Her Kung Fu fighting style is crane, because she can balance on narrow objects. Challenges Faced * Day 1: Sarjed wore the tree emblem. She was second to reveal her banner and she, Wimmad and her friend, Coprov, worked together well at the Pendulum and she got past the Demon Causeway with Yasnam. But the Tethered Maze is where she got defeated. * Day 2: Sarjed won the Ring Rack while facing Wimmad and won a life back at The Deep Loch despite coming second as Lendil is a good swimmer. She, along with Yasnam and Lendil outwitted the Roman Road with Lendil winning back a feather and defeated Yasnam at the Treetop Treasure. * Day 3: Sarjed made the leap at the Leap of Faith, grabbing three rings and defeated Coprov at the Pontoon Pursuit after seeing Coprov defeat 3 warriors. But she got claimed at the Demon Square along with Coprov and Yasnam, despite seeing Lendil and Drenam succeed in the challenge. She even got past the Warrior's Eye. * Day 4: Sarjed and her friends were defeated by the Conundrum, but she grabbed all three rings at the Pool Plunge. * Day 5: Sarjed survived The Dead Man's Gorge, but was claimed by the demon at the Skull Assault. She was the first warrior to complete the Scramble and made it past The Ring Reach. She entered Nevar's portal at The Last Stand first, Coprov following her. Final Week * Day 1: Sarjed wore the wave emblem. She was first to reveal her banner, but she, Norpal and Cleral were defeated by the Demon Army. But she did make it past the Demon Causeway again with Norpal and her friend, Coprov, the Pool Plunge and defeated Grolath at the Treetop Treasure. * Day 2: Sarjed didn't solve the conundrum at the Riddle Bridge. But she built the stone soldier first after she defeated Limonn at the Ring Rack and before she overpowered Grolath at the Ladder Ascent. * Day 3: Sarjed again got claimed by the Demon Square, but she struck the Warrior's Eye's golden centre three times and grabbed 4 rings at The Tree Rock. * Day 4: Sarjed worked well with Coprov at the Sunken Treasure. She made it across The Ring Reach and was first to reach the top at The Scramble despite Grolath's mistake. * Day 5: Sarjed's aim was straight at the Target Mines and she was first at the Deep Loch as well as bold enough to face the Pool Plunge. She defeated Limonn at The Last Stand, making her the Ultimate Warrior. Amazing Moments # Defeated Limonn in the Last Stand in 2010 # Saved China twice with his allies in The Six Ancestors Franchise in 2011 and 2012 # Scaled Mount Midoriyama's tower in Raven: USA vs. The World in 2013 faster than Team Europe's Bernd, claimed $1 million and brought Team USA to a fifth straight victory Category:Females Category:Ultimate Warriors Category:Wave Warriors Category:Protagonist Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobatics Category:Gymnasts Category:Lovers Category:Allies Category:Series 10 Category:POM Run of The Night Category:Tree Warriors Category:Archers